borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Skullmasher (I think I'm crazy)
I use my skullmasher to quickly take out craw when farming him. It does about 7900 to each of his critical spots. But notice sometimes when I load the game and fight him ALL my shots from my skullmasher only do about 2400 damage to him, I know I'm not missing because its to constant. Then after I farm him 3-4 times, raid the armory and restart the game, its back to doing 7900 damage. Its weird, its happened about 10 times now (I've killed craw so many times i lost count) so it was not just a one time thing. I was wondering if there are some varying factors I'm missing. If anybody wants to test it to see why I always first use my Orion (yes first) to take out his back (I use the glitch spot) and it usually takes out a claw or 2 as well, and then use my skullmasher on the rest (except for the last kill shot which i save for my eridian or launcher as I'm working on their proficiencies). Its no really a big deal but was just curious. Eatingleg4peanut 13:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yep. You're crazy. A strict xanax regimen for you from now on. Yeah, thats a about what I'd figured everyone to say, unfortunatley this is happening on occasion.Eatingleg4peanut 18:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Peanut I experience the same thing. I kill craw with my skullmasher the first time with almost always one shot per purple zone to kill it. (Legit weapons as well). But the next four times I kill him it NEVER takes less than three shots. Meaning I need four or more shots to kill each purple area. I wonder if this is because of the weapon lag from the first drop causes you to shoot at different timing or have you bullets be missing slightly, the skullmasher does shoot 6 per trigger pull so the weapons might lag those six bullets and only allow three or four to hit. Just my two cents. Auric Polaris 19:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've never been able to one-shot any of Crawmerax's spots, even with a max'ed out Skullmasher. I see a big number pop out, sometimes as high as 10k, but it always takes a 2nd 'hit'. That there are multiple projectiles being fired at a moving target on game systems that unexplicitly experience lag, it is not surprising to me that wonky things happen. -- MeMadeIt 19:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) MeMadelt, what character were you using? I was able to do it with a siren Spectre class mod with a level 58 (?) skullmasher. I am not bragging I am saying this to compare with what you were using. I am curious thats all. Auric Polaris 20:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : D'oh! Soldier only. When I use Siren, I've always used SMGs with Mercenary cmod on Craw. S'okay, I'll try Siren with Spectre. -- MeMadeIt 20:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Could this be a sniper rifle glitch (kind of like the excessive swaying when equipping sometimes)? I noticed sometimes i don't do the damage a should be with my bessie or my penetrator. Usually my penetrator will do ~1980 per bullet on a craw crit, but sometimes only 701(like it's not doing the +180% critical damage). Sometimes re-equiping once will fix, other times I have to do it a few times.Beware the clap 20:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I was just going to ask about the swaying thing before I saw your post, I guess thats common to.Eatingleg4peanut 20:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I too have had an occasional damage drop. Normally my Skullmasher would do 5512 per hit, but once in a while on a freshly spawned Crawmerax my shots would do 2400 max. Just a few minutes ago though I actually traded in my Skullmasher for a Masher style Unforgiven. Damage dropped to 5309 a shot (negligible since I still take off an arm with three hits), but the increased Fire Rate and reload speed makes for an overall performance improvement. :) Splattercat 21:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC)